


Peace and Quiet (and Kisses)

by dejties (dumbmichael)



Series: seungchuchu week 2017 [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Pining, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 09:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12430113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbmichael/pseuds/dejties
Summary: Seung gil just wants Phichit to shut up.for seungchuchu week day four: free day





	Peace and Quiet (and Kisses)

**Author's Note:**

> this is a day late but w/e

Phichit Chulanot is an annoying person. He knows it and so does everyone around him. Not that he’s completely intolerable—he’s a rather pleasant person to be around actually—he just can get a little overwhelming and irritating.

Seung gil has come to learn this. And he's come to accept it.

The pair had moved in together after Seung gil decided to relocate to the States to train in Detroit among the other international skaters. Since his coach, Min-so, was not willing to let him leave without her, he had to bring her along and is currently training under her in the same rink as the others. It works well and Cialdini—Seung gil refuses to call him ‘Ciao Ciao’ like Phichit—occasionally offers pointers and advice to Seung gil and Min-so.

Phichit and Seung gil get along nicely. They had been friends for over a year prior to living together and Phichit was one of the few people outside of his family Seung gil could stand to be around in large amounts. Phichit always cleaned up after himself, gave Seung gil his personal space, and was even a decent cook. There were some things that Phichit did that really got on Seung gil’s nerves though. 

Firstly, Phichit hates bugs. This is a common thing for people. Seung gil can understand why their creepy legs and strange bodies are upsetting. What he doesn’t understand though is why Phichit feels to need to honest to God _scream_ every time an insect is near. 

“It’s coming near me! Oh my god, it can smell my fear. _Seung gil,_ get it!” He whines. Seung gil huffs, stroking his temples before getting a small cup from the cupboard and capturing the moth from its place on the wall in it.

“Better now? Do you have to shout whenever a moth comes in? My head is throbbing, Phichit.” Seung gil complains after releasing the insect outside. Phichit rushes over and wraps his arms around his friend.

“Thank you, Seung gil! You saved my life.” Seung gil rolls his eyes, but hugs back. Phichit pulls away. “I will make you some green tea for your headache and then we can watch one of those true crime documentaries. Sound good?”

Seung gil smiles and feels very grateful for Phichit.

✦ ✦ ✦ ✦ ✦ ✦ ✦ ✦ ✦ ✦

The feeling does not last long. After Seung gil’s headache has gone away, Phichit demands they watch The King and the Skater. Seung gil is not having it.

“Phichit, we watched it the other day.” He points out, trying not to let the sulky whine he feels coming on inflict his tone.

“It’s been two whole days though! Please, Seung gil.” Phichit turns so his calves are tucked underneath him and his knees are perpendicular to Seung gil’s thighs. His eyebrows do that thing where they tip down on the sides to complete his pleading look.

Seung gil is prepared for this. “No.”

“Seung gil!” He plops backwards dramatically, narrowly avoiding the arm rest and a sore head. Like Seung gil could handle another thing upsetting his roommate.

“If I see it again, I will start to hate it. We are not going to watch it.”

Phichit ups his childish antics and starts a repetition of pleases, increasing and decreasing in volume. Seung gil’s headache makes a reappearance. He considers himself a patient man, but Phichit really tests that.

“You are being very immature and it’s becoming more and more annoying. I meant it. Stop.”

Phichit bolts upright and plants himself in Seung gil’s lap. Seung gil is only blushing because physical contact makes him uncomfortable. Not because it feels nice to have Phichit there. He swears.

Phichit stops whining and his face adopts a mischievous grin. “If you want me to stop, you know how.” He sing-songs. Seung gil hates his life.

Seung gil groans, “We are not going to watch the fucking movie.”

“Seung gil, you know I am not even trying my hardest, right now. Let’s just watch the movie and then afterwards, I will pick up burgers from that place down the street. I know how you like yours. No lettuce, only ketchup.” Phichit’s voice drops and Seung gil starts to sweat.

Listen, Seung gil may love meat, burgers especially, but that is _not_ the reason he throws his friend off his lap and his face burns bright.

“Fine! We can watch the movie. Put it in.” Seung gil refuses to look at Phichit.

He has nothing to worry about because Phichit doesn’t recognize the shift in attitude and only smugly inserts the film into the DVD player.

✦ ✦ ✦ ✦ ✦ ✦ ✦ ✦ ✦ ✦

Seung gil sighs in relief once he is dismissed from the ice. With the Olympics getting closer and closer, Min-so is working Seung gil harder. This is the one thing she has set her eye on for him and she is not letting Seung gil fail—not that he wants that either. Today was absolute hell and although the sun hasn’t even begun to set, Seung gil is looking forward to returning to the flat to nap his sore muscles away.

Phichit was able to convince Celestino to let him leave early so when Seung gil arrives back, he is in the livingroom skyping Katsuki Yuuri. The small Japanese man and his coach are currently planning out details of their upcoming wedding and have enlisted Phichit as Yuuri’s best man/wedding planner. Seung gil had to stop Phichit from getting business cards.

“Hey, Seung gil! I was thinking we could—” 

Seung gil cuts his roommate off with a curt, “Sleep,” and the slamming of his bedroom door.

He crashes into his bed, snuggles up to his pillows, and closes his eyes—to exhausted to even change his clothes. Except sleep doesn’t come. Though his thighs are grateful that Seung gil has ceased being upright, his mind keeps racing. With thoughts of Phichit.

It’s been three days since the one sided awkwardness of his friend sitting in his lap and Seung gil can’t stop thinking about his feelings toward his roommate. He’s always known Phichit was gorgeous. Seung gil is very gay and his eyes work quite well, thank you very much. But he’s begun to think he might actually be attracted to Phichit. 

Not just because of his looks, but also his personality. Phichit has always been the opposite of Seung gil in every way. Cheery where Seung gil is moody. Smiling when Seung gil is frowning. Bouncing around where Seung gil stands stoically.

Seung gil has always celebrated their differences, but he’s beginning to come to terms with the fact that he may not just tolerate Phichit’s bubbly personality. He may actually crave it.

Plus, he has a constant desire to be near Phichit. Making him laugh, comforting him, being surrounded in the shining light of his toothy smile. This is something he’s just accepted, but it now has deeper meaning. Now, he wonders what it would be like to hold his hand or kiss his lips or embrace him closely.

The worst part is that Seung gil knows his feelings will never be returned. It took him months to become Phichit’s friend because the other couldn’t stand his aloof personality. Seung gil is willing to bet all three of his silver medals that Phichit harbors no romance for him at all.

The more Seung gil thinks about it, he kind of wants to cry. Like just a teeny bit. Like three tears. Maybe four.

Seung gil doesn’t cry, so he stops thinking about it. 

Just when his mind is about to finally relent and let him rest, his door bursts open. Phichit walks in with his speech going about three hundred kilometers per second.

“...Viktor wants to get married in Japan, but Yuuri was thinking somewhere more neutral. Personally, I think they should get married here. I mean, most of the skaters already live here or close by. Plus, there are plenty of beautiful places to have a wedding. Is that selfish though? It is their wedding and they can have it wherever, but the convenience is fantastic. I guess that is selfish because they would have to fly here and they are the ones getting married. What do you think, Seung gil?”

“Phichit, I am trying to sleep.” Seung gil tells him, muffled by the pillow he’s shoved his face in. His friend doesn’t hear.

“And then, Viktor wants to really go all out. He wants a harp player, ice sculptures, a thousand people there. Yuuri doesn’t. He wants it small and just the skaters and their families. You know how he is. Doesn’t like a lot of attention. Viktor practically wants the whole world there. He says it’s because he wants everyone to know that Yuuri is his and he will spare no expense. I get where he’s coming from, but he should also listen to his fiance. You know?”

“Phichit—” Seung gil tries, but Phichit merely takes a breath and continues.

“Don’t even get me started on the colors and the music choices. Yuuri wants warm colors like oranges and pinks, but Viktor is dead set on blues. He has a point though. They both look good in blue and it’s got a lot of choices to work with. Yuuri says that orange is representative of joy and happiness, but blue means depth and stability and that is boring. If you ask me—”

Seung gil cuts Phichit off this time. With a kiss. 

He doesn’t remember deciding to do it, but suddenly he’s pulling the other man down beside him and crashing their lips together. It doesn’t last long and regret fills Seung gil immediately.

He pulls away, frantically spewing apologies. “Sorry! Oh my god, I am so sorry. I ruined everything. I just wanted you to shut up because I’m so tired and I didn’t know what else to do. Please, don’t hate me.”

Phichit stares at him, open mouthed, and the more time that passes the more Seung gil’s panic set in. He’s about to begin apologizing again and beg for forgiveness when Phichit grabs his face and kisses him again.

Seung gil wants to pull away and ask questions, but Phichit is not letting go. Mentally sighing, he gives up and returns the kiss. He’s confused, but he can’t think about it much. All his focus is on the gentle way that Phichit kisses and how their lips slot together purposely and how he wants to do this for the rest of forever.

Phichit finally pulls back with a wide smile on his face. Seung gil can’t help but smile too.

“Why did you..?” 

Phichit laughs, “I’ve been crazy about you since I talked to you at Skate Canada. You looked so gorgeous in that purple costume and I was so nervous to talk to you.” He’s still holding on to Seung gil’s face, but now his thumbs are stroking across his cheeks tenderly. “It took me nearly five months to ask you to be my friend. I have been so gone over you.”

“You were nervous?” Seung gil is shocked. Phichit Chulanont, social butterfly, nervous over him? Phichit nods. “I thought you just didn’t like me.”

“No! I liked you way too much. Still do.” Seung gil’s blush has definitely reached his chest now. His only response is to nod. “Do you like me too?” Another nod. And wow, Seung gil doesn’t think he’s ever seen Phichit this happy. That is saying something.

“Great.” Phichit says before a yawn hinders whatever he was planning on saying next. “Wow, I’m tired. What do you say we take a nap and talk when we wake up.” Dumbly, Seung gil nods and the two lay down—Phichit behind Seung gil with his face pressed in the back of his neck.

Before drifting away, Seung gil smiles. Phichit may be annoying, but he’s by far more tolerable than others.

✦ ✦ ✦ ✦ ✦ ✦ ✦ ✦ ✦ ✦

Later, Seung gil will remember betting his silver medals that Phichit didn’t have feelings for him and laugh to himself. Worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> reach out to me on [tumblr](http://dejties.tumblr.com)!!!


End file.
